My Everything
by Lemonly
Summary: Bad News Bears.  Kelly decides to serenade Amanda at luch one day.  Song is from the tv show 6teen.


Practice had just ended and Amanda was walking toward her best friend's car.

"AMANDA!"

She turned around to see Kelly, her unofficial boyfriend since that first year on the Bears and her official boyfriend since eight grade.

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling.

"I guess it's kind of implied, but prom's next month. You wanna go with me?" Kelly asked, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous.

"Of course!" Amanda exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, a smile on his face. He pressed a kiss to her hair then a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I have to go. I'm going dress shopping with the girls. I'll call you later." Amanda gave him a lingering kiss before turning and running to her friend's convertible.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" he responded. He shook his head when her friends shot him a glare.

"Dude, they really don't like you." Tanner said, walking up behind him.

"Nope."

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because, since she's the most popular girl at school, they think she should be with Jimmy or Joey. They'll try to convince her to go to prom with one of them today."

"Then stake your claim, man!" Jose exclaimed.

"We're already going together. I just have to keep my phone with me for the rest of the day. She'll eventually get tired of them."

"I give it twenty minutes. She hates shopping with them. They'll spend the whole time bitching about you and she'll call you asking you to pick her up." Tanner said, getting his car keys out. "We might as well start heading over there."

About ten minutes later, Tanner, Kelly, and Toby were sitting in the mall parking lot waiting to rescue Amanda. Sure enough, Kelly got a text from Amanda ten minutes later.

_HELP ME!_

Kelly jumped out of the car and walked into Macy's. He quickly found Amanda. He was surprised to see her holding a dress bag and hiding behind a group of mannequins. He laughed and walked over to her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Amanda asked, shocked.

"Tanner said that you would need to be rescued in twenty minutes, we left from practice. Come on, Tanner and Toby are waiting in Tanner's car." Kelly responded, kissing her and taking the dress bag from her and intertwining their fingers, leading her out of her hiding spot. The two snuck past the changing room where Amanda's friends could be heard on out of the store. They quickly ran to the car. Toby had moved up front so Kelly and Amanda could sit together.

"Let's go. We have about five minutes before they realize I'm not there anymore." Amanda said.

"What does it look like?" Toby asked, motioning to the dress bag.

"Can't tell, it's a surprise."

"At least tell us what color." Toby whined.

"Yeah, Kelly has to know so he can match you." Tanner said mockingly.

"It's red and that's all I'm saying."

"You look sexy in red." Kelly said huskily, leaning in and kissing Amanda sweetly.

"None of that in my car!" Tanner broke in, causing Amanda to giggle and push Kelly gently away.

"You wanna hang out tonight? My mom's out of town, so the house will be empty for the weekend." Amanda whispered seductively.

"Can't wait."

#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()

On Monday, Kelly walked into the cafeteria for lunch. His face hardened when he saw Amanda sitting in between Joey and Jimmy and trying to figure out a way of escape. He stormed out of the room and came back five minutes later carrying a guitar. The Bears gave him a questioning look as he stalked toward Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda, I've been working on a new song. I want you to hear it." Kelly said, pushing Jimmy over and straddling the bench so he was facing Amanda. She turned so that she was facing him, giving him her full attention.

"Let's hear it." She said, smiling brightly at him.

"Okay, well, I want you to know that this is for you. And I mean every word of it."

_I know I'm not the coolest guy_  
_But there's a burning desire inside_  
_Girl, I never wanted anyone more_  
_In a perfect world we'd be together_  
_Endless nights make me feel like never_  
_There's something that I've got to say..._

_You're the reason_  
_I wake every day_  
_The reason_  
_I wish I could say_  
_You're my everything_  
_And girl, I need you now_

_You're the reason_  
_I lie awake every night_  
_The reason_  
_I need you in my life_  
_You're my everything_  
_And girl I need you now_

_You're my everything_  
_And girl I need you now..._

"I love you, Amanda," Kelly whispered.

"I love you too, Kelly." Amanda responded, tears running down her face. She kissed him softly but it quickly escalated into an extremely passionate kiss. Soon after, they broke apart and ran out of the Cafeteria.

*At the Bears' table*

"Dude, since when does Amanda cry?" Mike asked.

"I think the better question would be since when is Kelly romantic?" Timmy posed.

"According to Amanda, he's incredibly romantic." Garo answered.

"Look at Trisha face!" Toby laughed, pointing to Amanda's supposed best friend, who looked like someone had just punched a baby in front of her.

"Better yet, look how pissed Joey and Jimmy are," Jose said, laughing. Joey and Jimmy both looked close to having steam coming out of their ears.

"YEAH! Ya see that? You guys never stood a chance! She has never looked twice at you!" Tanner said, shouting to Joey and Jimmy.

"You guys think we should try to find Kelly and Amanda?" Hooper asked.

"Do you really want to go looking for them? Especially since Kelly just serenaded her in front of half the school. Personally, I don't want to know what they're doing." Miguel said, shaking his head.

*In a closet halfway across the school*

"Kelly, we can't, not here," Amanda breathed as Kelly moved to unbutton her jeans.

"I have a copy of the key to Tanner's car." Kelly breathed against her neck, moaning as he brushed her hand against him.

"Let's go." Amanda said, allowing Kelly to drag her out of the closet and outside to Tanner's car.

*Bears' table*

"Aw, crap! I left my math book in my car." Tanner said, standing up.

"I'll come with you. I left my history book in there this morning." Toby said, joining Tanner. They made their way outside and stopped when they saw the windows of Tanner's car fogged up.

"That is the last time I let him copy my key!" Tanner exclaimed, turning around and walking away. Toby couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut it, Whitewood!" Tanner yelled over his shoulder.


End file.
